Follow Me to Insanity
by DarkHallows1000
Summary: This is a CreepyPasta story mix. My own OC meets all the characters (well most). She endures terror like you would never want to see. She falls in love and her love fails...She makes friends and her friends fail...See what kind of things happen after the sun goes down..Sweet Dreams


**Warning: Violence, insanity, gore, and nightmares included in this fan-fic of CreepyPasta. This may give some graphic scenic pictures in your mind. I do write deeply and horror is my speciality. Please do not read if you do NOT like any horrors! **

I'm cold. I'm wet. Damn white sweater, why did it have to be raining? I look up to the sky and see clouds. Street lights are on tonight. Barely flashing. I wrap my arms tighter around me, pulling my wet clothes tighter around me. Footsteps start behind me, I turn. I see nothing. "Hello? Anyone out there?" I call out then shrug. "Probably some old homeless guy looking for food." I keep walking and hear the sounds of rustling in the bushes. I turn and see the bushes keep shaking. "That's odd." I stay still and watch as the rain makes my hair darker and longer than what it should be. "Come out! Whoever or whatever you are! I've had enough of these games!" I shout. Then, there it was. A small dog came out. It was a mutt and homeless. Cold and wet. Lonely. I grimace. I keep walking. The dog follows me.

It doesn't have a home and therefore thinks I'm going to do that for it. Well, I don't like dogs, I think to myself. I turn to the dog once more and let it follow me to my home. It had a strange collar on it. It's eyes are not like the rest. They're bright and purple. "Weird." The dog was brown with grey hairs on its muzzle. I take it in and dry it off when I finish drying myself off. I go into the shower and hear it messing around. I step out of the shower. I open the door and see a totally different dog sitting there with a grin on its face. Blood is splattered around its ripped mouth. Its eyes are hollow and soulless. I stare into its beady black eyes.

"Those fairytales are true, huh?" I lean down. Its whole mouth is torn up to his cheeks, it keeps smiling at me like it's going to kill me somehow. "Well then, you must be the smiley dog, eh?" It pants silently. It's now a siberian husky and its paws are shaking as if it were in pain. It was growling at something. "Hmph, well go lie down." I point to the corner, it whimpered and listened. I went to my room and changed. I gaze into the mirror. "I'm insane. I'm letting the smile dog into my house. This isn't real," I tell myself. The dark circles under my eyes have reached its limit. I haven't slept in weeks, almost months now. I didn't care. I watched too many horror movies and read too many horror stories that it prevented my mind to see reality and make believe. I sighed and went to my couch. I turned on a horror classic. A murder movie. My favorite. The smile dog came back to me and sat on the couch. I looked over at it with no expression as usual.

"I've already gone insane dog and you're only encouraging me to go deeper. Is that what you want?" I asked.

No answer. Just panting and its smile on its face.

I crossed my arms. "Bet you know all those characters, right?"

Nothing.

"Jeff the Killer, Slenderman…" Its ears perked up at "Slenderman". "You must know him pretty well. And you must know Suicide Mouse. Suicide Squidward is that one made up?" It didn't blink. It never has. I took a slow blink back to the t.v. A scream of horror came from the prissy girl on the movie. She was running away from the killer. "I must say, I would love to kill for fun but then I would get arrested with my luck. How come Jeff never gets arrested for anything he does?" The dog grins more. "You know, eh? Does it keep himself away from those parts? Maybe I should name you so you aren't 'Smile Dog' anymore. But of course, if I name you, I'd get attached to you, is that right?"

The dog lays down and suddenly is cute. I look away then look back. It's back to its "homeless dog" form. I reach over and scratch its soft ears. It cries out for its master in its sleep. "Yeah, a name will suit you, right?" I thought for a moment and decided on what the dog should be named. "How about Silence?" The dog twitched its ears. "No? Well...how about…Spice for your fur?" Nothing. "Okay Spice it is." I sit back in the couch.

I woke the next morning without even knowing it. Spice was in my lap, sound asleep. I look at the clock and see the movie was playing its credits. I grin and see it's about 2am. I scratch Spice's ears and get up. I get myself a midnight snack, popcorn, and put on another movie. It's Friday night and nothing else to do. I go to the bathroom while commercials are playing on the t.v. before the movie. I put in more solution for my contacts, noticing something wasn't right even before I turn the lights on, so I slowly walk in the bathroom. I switch the lights on. I look around. Nothing. I turn to the mirror.

Blood is stained on my mirror. It says, "Go to sleep…" I growl.

"What kind of sick joke is this? Why would I have blood on my mirror? Who even did this? I know I don't sleep walk...It's not my blood either…" I look at my palms. All clear. I look under my clothes and my legs. Still there was nothing there. No cuts or anything. I flash the shower curtains away. My shower stall is empty. Blood spots are spotted on the floor of the stall, still there are no tracks or a person to even go with the blood.

"Go to sleep, eh?" I say out loud to myself as I walk out of the bathroom. I rub my chin as I think about how the blood could have gotten in my bathroom. It was really hard to scrub off. I take my popcorn and eat some before hearing something coming from my bedroom. This makes Spice perk up, growling. He slowly gets up as I do. He leads me to my bedroom, stopping. He points to the closet. "Nothing's there." I flip the light on and open the doors. I let out a shriek.

A bloodstained arm swings back and forth on my shelf. Blood drips on the floor. I look at the puddle and see it again. Blood words, "Go to Sleep." Nothing more.

"Who's there?" I ask my closet, backing away. My movie plays in the other room, I turn on one of my favorites. It's a comedy, not a horror. It was before I had gotten into blood and gore. Nothing of horror bothered me. Now this is just insane. The dog was okay. The blood on the mirror was haunting. But a hand in my bedroom? It's not even mine! My heart starts pounding inside my chest, my breath catches short. "I...can't...breathe…" I see my world is fading and I see a figure in a white sweatshirt with blood all over them. "Huh…" Then, everything is black. I hear a voice as I sleep, whispering in my ear, "Go to sleep…"


End file.
